A corresponding device is known from German Pat. No. 3,213,719. This known device ensures that at least one locking bolt is located in a recess of the steering spindle at each angular position of the steering spindle so that locking of the rotational motion occurs in each position of the steering spindle. In this device, it is already known to use more than two locking bolts. With this known device, one can differentiate between positions in which one locking bolt has moved in so as to lock and the other is still in contact on a protrusion so that, after a small rotational movement of the steering spindle, it engages in a position in which both locking bolts have moved in so as to lock and therefore no longer permit any rotational motion of the steering spindle. It has been found that there is a requirement to provide for the latter absolute locking position as often as possible over the periphery of the steering spindle in order to increase security.